Your Voice My Anchor
by James Parry
Summary: Sound echoed from all sides on earth, earth Clark had realised was never silent, it was not peaceful, it was nothing like she had imagined, nothing like she had dreamed of. It was chaos. The only thing that bought her peace,calm, that centred her she realised had been his voice and now it was lost to her forever. He was lost to her forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Edge of Shadows

She was so tired.

Clarke doesn't think she has ever felt this tired in her entire life, her body, her head, her heart, everything hurt and all she wants to do is collapse right there, but she can't, not here, not in front of them.

Pulling on all the strength left in her, she moved towards the exit of the drop-ship quickly and quietly as she could, ignoring everyone.

The wait of the decisions she had made since they landed on earth were heavy on her.

Suddenly in her exhaustion every emotion she was felling seemed to drain out of her, she was numb, empty. This feeling of nothingness scared even that fear seemed to flicker out and die engulfed in the emptiness as she continued walking.

She had not realised she was searching for something or someone to make the numbness stop until her eyes skimmed past the the bones of the dead grounders landing exactly on the spot she had seen Bellamy and Fin fall.

She waited for the voice the anchored her, the sarcastic remark followed with a smirk and the title of princess, she waited to be with meet with a pair of dark brown eyes.

She waited.

She waited for Bellamy Blake to appear before her, but he did not, he would not because he was dead.

Bellamy Blake was dead.

And it was like a switch has been flipped inside of Clarke and everything comes back, lighting up inside of her in full force, anger, self-hatred,.. guilt.

Everything around her come back into focus, cutting her like sharp blades.

Her feet were moving fowerd and before she released it she found herself stand next to the burnt skeletons before there was a flash of something and red smoke consumed her vision.

And as her closed she heard the words that made her wish she could sleep forever.

_"Brave princess._"


	2. Chapter 2

2. In My Time Of Dying

Bellamy squints as his body rises though the mist and fog and up into the sunlight. There is fog and mist everywhere though, so he cannot tell where the sunlight is coming from. But it's everywhere, burning hotly into his peripheral vision and slicing rays through the clouds floating at different levels. Bellamy, himself, is standing on an endless cloud bank feeling virtually weightless.

Bellamy was dreaming, or, at least he was pretty sure he was dreaming, because last he checked he din't have the ability float on air.

He had no idea what he was doing here, or how he even got here, whereever here was.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he had forgotten something, something important.

Suddenly a face with medium long wavy rich gold hair and green eyes filled with pain and hope flashed through his mind.

Clarke!

He remembered, Clarke voice shouting at him to run, Fin coming to his aid, Miller pulling, practically dragging Clarke inside the drop ship, the door closing.

He knew it had been her who had closed it, he remembered the words _brave princess_ running through his head at the time.

And that's were things get a little foggy for him.

Well damn! was he dead?

His first thought was that the fucking grounder better take care off his sister or he'd haunt his sorry ass until he died and once he joined Bellamy in the afterlife he would kill him all over again. He swore he would, and Bellamy was nothing if not a man of his word, he never made empty promises.

His second thought was Clarke, he'd come to respect the princess, care for her, maybe even came to consider her his friend.

He wasn't even in death ready to admit that he maybe have been fall-No!

_"Bellamy!" _a voice calls out throughout the mist the sound of his name echoing around him.

Bellamy spins around in the direction of the voice and squints, but the burning brightness of the sun makes it impossible for him to see " who's there?"

"_Bellamy! I need you_."

"Clarke?"The best thing about the princess was her voice. It was calming and grounding, it anchored him in a way nothing else could. But right now it had the opposite effect, his princess sounded truly afraid for the first time ever.

Bellamy run in the direction he thinks her voice is coming from without being able to see where the fuck he is going, he stops when he realises that no matter haw far or how long he ran the mist never cleared, he frowns and narrows his eyes trying see something anything, but there is nothing.

"_Bellamy!Bellamy!Bellamy! Damn it don't do this to me, wake up you asshole_"

"Ok, what the hell" is all Bellamy can think" It was one think for him to hear Clarke's voice and another thing completely to hear the spacewalker, If he was dead then he was most defiantly was in hell, had to be!".

He hears Clarke voice again and this time it comes to him like a defeated whisper and all he can think is how he needs to get out of there,get back, get back to Clarke.

Suddenly the storm clouds spread under his feet and he's falling into a vacuum black hole and his last thought before everything goes black is a plea.

_I'm coming princess, hold on, I'm coming_.


End file.
